Fred
Fred is a greenish-brown fish (most of the time) who is one of the generic background models of the show. He is Sadie's ex-husband and Chocoberry's boyfriend/husband in some continuities. He has a running gag of yelling "my leg!", though many other background fish have also said the line in the series, such as Nat Peterson. Famous Quotes *"My leg!" *"My eyes!" *"DEUUEAUGH!!!" Trivia *During the 1st season of Livin' in Atlantis, the explosion from the autonomic bomb (that destroyed Bikini Bottom beyond repair) also put Fred in the hospital. *For this duration his Catchphrase, "MY LEG" was carried over by Duke Toro. *Fred is a main character in SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show in which he is the test dummy which gives him several opportunities to use his catchphrase, "My leg!" *He is the co-founder of Fred Rechid Productions, Inc. He even appears in the logo. *He also appeared in the first movie with his phrase "MY EYES!!" *He speaks 32 other languages. *He is portrayed as being brownish green. *He is Squidward's friend. *He's the star of My Leg!: The Series. Family *Chocoberry - Girlfriend/Wife *Archie - Son *Sadie - Ex-Wife *Owen, Monroe and Tommy - Ex-Sons *Debbie and Lillie - Ex-Daughters Appearances in fan series *Livin' in Atlantis (see above) *Squid Vs. Squid (background) *Family Sponge (almost every episode) *Spy Buddies (appears in 28 episodes) *Tales of 5th-Grade Friends (Is a dad and was seen in an episode where he was seen as a young fish) *Bikini Bottom Feud (Contestant) *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show (Every episode) *Fred And The Gang (appeared in every episode with the Bikini Bottomites) *Nat Peterson Adventures! (Appears married to Sadie) *Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea (Seen in backgrounds and used in jokes rarely) *In SpongeResort, he is friends with Squidward. *The Fred Show - main character *Making the Plan *My Leg! (main character) *The Amazing World of Squidward (Who Shot Squidward Jr.?, SQUIDWARD'S LEGS!) *Mr. Beans (I WANT TO SLEEP!) *The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show (New Cash Register) Gallery 50355 275527295591 2423520 n.jpg 9509013 2.jpg DEUUEAUGH.jpg Fredisgone.jpg Purple Fred Rechid.png Yum yum food.jpeg Chocoberry_and_Fred.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_bandaged.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_kissing.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_licks.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_honey.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_pie.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_gets_stung_by_jellyfish.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_gets_stung_by_jellyfish_2.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_until_face_is_swollen.jpg Eliza_and_Norton_Chocoberry_and_Fred.jpg|Eliza, Norton, Chocoberry and Fred Chocoberry_and_Fred_as_Battle_or_Queen_and_King.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_sleeping.png Chocoberry_and_Fred_at_Boyfriend-Girlfriend.jpg Chocoberry he fell in boyfriend with a Fred.png Chocoberry and Fred naked running.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_and_Timmy_at_Parent-Son.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_and_Buddy_at_Parent-Son.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_and_Archie_at_Parent-Son.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_gasping.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_confusing.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_sleeping.png Chocoberry_and_Fred_and_Archie_at_Parents-Son_Theaters_compete.png Chocoberry_and_Fred_sick.jpg Chocoberry_and_Fred_my_head.png Child_Fred.png|Fred as a kid Chocoberry_and_Fred_and_Archie_look_Secret_Patty.png Chocoberry_and_Fred_and_Archie_cheering.png Fred and Archie at Father-Son.png Category:Rechids Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:Fish Category:Males Category:Blues Category:SpongeBob: War For Bikini Bottom Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge characters Category:PLWTR Characters Category:Kingshire: The Movie Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Kingshire TV Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Characters Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Browns Category:Male Characters Category:The Amazing World of Squidward Category:The Amazing World of Squidward characters Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show characters Category:SquidClone characters Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Ex-Husbands Category:Boyfriends Category:Husbands Category:Sons-in-law Category:Brothers-in-law Category:Nephews-in-law Category:Older Brothers-in-law Category:Ex-Brothers-in-law Category:Siblings Category:Berry Family Category:Sexual characters Category:Parents Category:Grandsons Category:Great Great Grandsons